Field
The invention relates generally to a touch sensor and a display device including the same, and, more particularly, to such devices capable of detecting fingerprints and the location and/or magnitude of pressure applied to the touch sensor.
Discussion of the Background
As interest in information displays and demands on using portable information media increase, research and commercialization of portable display devices have increased.
Recent display devices display images and include touch sensors for receiving touches of users. Therefore, the users may use the display devices more conveniently through the touch sensors.
In addition, recently, touch sensors have been developed to detect fingerprints and touch pressures, as well as touch positions so that various functions employing these features may be provided to users. Typically, these functions have not been provided into a single touch sensor enabling concurrent detection of touch position, pressure and fingerprint recognition.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.